Waffle Sunday
by merlucadevotion
Summary: Meredith invites Andrew over for Waffle Sunday. A merluca one shot.


"Waffle Sunday." Meredith stated as she placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of Andrew in the research lab. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry?" He tilted his head to the side, slightly confused.

"Every Sunday once a month, the family gets together at my house for Waffle sundays." Meredith explained to him.

Andrew smiled warmly at the sentiment. He didn't have any family in Seattle aside from Carina, so it warmed his heart knowing that Meredith was surrounded by so much love, he could not think of someone more deserving.

"So, waffle sunday. Is this my formal invite?" Andrew raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Yes, yes it is. And come early to help me set up. Say around 7? You know I'm not much of a cook." Meredith informed him with a light giggle.

Andrew chuckled softly. "I'll be there." It was still two days yet Andrew was already looking forward to it. "Should I bring anything?"

"Great." She leaned forward to peck his lips softly. "Well, everyone usually brings at least one thing to contribute, but you don't have to. All I really need is you there."

For Andrew, those forty eight hours could not go by quickly enough.

Meredith and Andrew had been official for a while now, yet she still found herself with butterflies at the thought of him, at the thought of him coming over that morning, solidifying the fact that he had become an important part of her.

She was gathering the plates they'd use, the "good" plates as she called them, from the cabinet when the doorbell rang. The house was still quiet. Her three children remained soundly asleep, Maggie off at the store buying things they would need for breakfast, and Amelia on the way after a shift at the hospital.

Meredith went to answer the door and there stood Andrew, looking as handsome as ever in that Andrew Deluca way that he did without even trying. His lips curving into a grin, his head tilted to the side as he gave her that familiar gaze that caused her heart to do somersaults in her chest each time.

"Morning." Andrew greeted, kissing her lips softly. He lifted the bag in his hand as he stepped inside. "I know you said not to bring anything, but I couldn't resist, there's this caramel macchiato I make that's going to blow your mind."

"Morning." Meredith returned the kiss. "Well we're definitely coffee people, so consider our minds blown." She smiled, taking his hand as they walked into the kitchen.

Andrew sat his bag down onto the counter, then turned towards Meredith, clasping his hands together. "Alright, where should I start?"

Meredith bent down, retrieving the waffle maker. "Let's start here, because I have /no/ idea how to work this thing." She giggled lightly.

The blonde retrieved the waffle ingredients for Andrew and set them onto the counter. Just then, she heard little feet racing down the stairs.

Zola was always Meredith's early bird, so it came as no surprise when she appeared before them in the kitchen.

"Morning, Zo Zo." Meredith greeted her daughter. "Morning, Zola." Andrew said.

"Good morning Mommy. Good morning Andrew." Zola replied pleasantly. She sat down on a barstool. "What are you guys making?"

At this point in their relationship, Andrew was already well acquainted with Meredith's children and they adored him, just as Meredith imagined they would.

"Well _Andrew_ is making you guys homemade waffles." Meredith answered.

"Oh yeah, it's waffle Sunday! So that means Uncle Alex and Auntie Jo will be here too!" Zola's face lit up. "Can I have strawberry waffles?"

"You got it, Zo." Andrew replied. There were fresh strawberries already chopped in a bowl along with other toppings to choose from.

While Andrew began prepping to make the waffles, Bailey, Meredith's middle child and only son, came downstairs, full of energy and eager to show Andrew the latest edition to his superhero collection.

The young boy ran up to Andrew, excitedly wrapping his arms around his legs. "Andrew! Andrew! Come upstairs I gotta show you something cool!"

Andrew glanced over at Meredith who sat leaned against the counter watching the exchange, her smile never fading. "I'll be right back."

Meredith giggled softly. "Go right ahead. I'll finish setting up."

As the two went up the stairs, Meredith turned her attention back to prepping for their breakfast, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips.

She went to open the fridge to retrieve a carton of blueberries needed for the waffles, pausing briefly to admire a new photo edition hanging on the fridge. It was a photo of Meredith, Andrew, and her three children at the zoo, that particular day was one of Seattle's rare sunny days and the bright smiles on each of their faces made it apparent how much they enjoyed it.

"You sure are extra smiley this morning." A voice spoke next to Meredith. She turned to find Maggie standing beside her.

"I have a lot to smile about these days." Meredith said with a shrug. She opened the fridge and got the blueberries as Maggie placed the juice she'd purchased inside.

"You really do. I'm happy for you, Mer. I've never seen you smile like this before you and Andrew, and I see how happy he makes you. You deserve this." Maggie told her sincerely.

"I'm pretty lucky." Meredith spoke softly, agreeing with Maggie's sentiment.

Right on cue, Andrew came back downstairs into the kitchen. He greeted Maggie and went back to preparing breakfast.

_Damn, he looks good_, Meredith thought to herself. He was dressed casually in a dark blue cotton t-shirt that hugged his skin the perfect amount and a pair of jeans that accentuated his assets that Meredith was quite fond of.

She shook away her thoughts and went back to pretending be useful in the kitchen while Andrew handled most of it.

Little Ellis was the last to wake up and she came downstairs in her pink Paw Patrol nightgown, softly rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Hey there, mommy's little sleepyhead." Meredith chimed, walking from around the counter with her arms outstretched for her daughter. She lifted her in her arms.

There was something about the way the glow of the early morning sunrise seemed to radiate against Meredith perfectly and the way he watched her face light up as she greeted her youngest child that caused Andrew's heart to practically do somersaults in his chest.

Andrew had always thought that Meredith was an amazing mother just from what he'd heard, but seeing it first hand was something truly special. The fact that she was such a dedicated and loving mother on top of being a brilliant world class surgeon was one of the many things he admired about her.

Now that the children were all awake, Maggie gathered them into the living room to watch television while they waited for breakfast.

Meredith made her way over to Andrew, who seemed to be in deep concentration on perfecting the art of waffle making

She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "Hey." She said softly.

The blonde giggled softly at the way his body tensed suddenly then relaxed in response to her touch.

"Hey." Andrew replied.

Meredith's hands moved upward underneath his top, running along his perfectly toned stomach and further up to his chest. He turned to face her. His eyebrows raised slightly. "_Meredith_.."

"What?" She uttered casually.

"Your family is right in the next room." Andrew pointed out.

"So." Meredith said lightly. She wrapped her arms around him once again, staring up at him with an amused glint in her eyes.

"So, we can't. Not right now at least." He told her.

However, he didn't move an inch as she began to run her hands along her back. She kept her gaze steady on him.

Finally, he caved, hoisting her up onto the counter and pressing a kiss of longing and desire to her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and just as things were getting heated, a voice interrupted their trance.

"Oh, get a room you two! There are children present." Amelia called out, carrying baby Leo in her arms covering his eyes.

The couple broke away from the kiss and Meredith leaped down from the counter.

"I tried to tell her." Andrew teased, putting his hands up in defense.

Meredith laughed, giving a playful shove to his chest.

As expected, Jo and Alex were the last to arrive and just as they were about to start eating.

"I smell bacon!" Alex announced as they entered the house.

"Jo, Alex. How nice of you to join us this morning." Meredith said.

"'Mer, we're literally always late to waffle Sundays. It's practically tradition at this point." Jo replied.

Meredith simply shook her head with a smile. Despite their tardiness, she was grateful for their presence there.

Everyone gathered around for breakfast, a buffet style set up consisting of waffles, toppings for said waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, as well as different juices to choose from and coffee.

The house, along with the aroma of waffles and freshly brewed coffee, was filled to the brim with the sounds of laughter and conversation. Following the loss of her husband, Meredith had never felt more alone but now, that could not have been farther from the truth.

Her house now filled with so much love, her family and friends who had become family. And now, there was Andrew - who opened up a part of her, a part of her soul she thought would never feel whole again.

Now, her life was once again complete. And in a lot of ways, she felt brand new. Meredith noticed Andrew's hand slip into hers as they sat down at the table. She was far from alone.


End file.
